The New Grimm: Volume 2 Protecting Destiny
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: Prince Viktor has grown impatient and has sent a Grimm after Captain Renard and Adalind, and not just any Grimm an Endezeichen. the most lethal of all of the Endezeichen left in existence. one that we know all to well. sequel to Finding a Home.
1. Two Years Later Portland

**Two years after **_**Finding a Home.**_** So this is volume 2 welcome everybody who decided to come back! I hope you enjoy this next adventure with the gang and Terra.**

* * *

**Renard's POV**

I groaned as a small body jumped onto my shoulder.

"GET UP DADDY!" my two year old daughter jumped on my shoulder again.

"I don't want to get up," I pulled my pillow over my head and smiled.

"Mommy made pancakes!"

"But mommy's pancakes are yucky," I said and she giggled and ran off. "Don't tell mommy I said that!" I sat up in bed.

"He said what?" I groaned and dropped my head back on the pillow. Adalind came into my room with an unamused look on her face.

"Did you tell our daughter my pancakes were yucky?"

"I'm being framed," my little girl peeked her head around the corner with my grin on her face. Adalind looked down at our daughter.

"Were you just lying to mommy?" she asked. She shook her head with her blond curls waving around her head.

"Traitor," she giggled and ran down the hall still giggling. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Can you take her today? I have a lot of things to do and I can't bring her with me," I sighed.

"Okay but none of my detectives will get any work done today,"

"Thanks,"

**Nick's POV**

I flipped through a case that I had just closed now I was walking to the Captain's office to drop it off. I opened the door.

"STOP HER!" I dropped down real fast dropping my file and I picked up the small blonde child of my captain. She giggled

"NICKY!" she squealed. She hugged my neck and she totally melted my heart.

"Have you been causing you dad some trouble again?" she shook her head with her curls hitting my face.

"Fibber!" Captain Renard sat on his desk glad for the small moment of rest. I closed the door and put her back on the ground and she went back to her toys in the corner. I picked my file off of the ground and handed it to him.

"Adalind leave her with you again?" he took the file and flipped through it.

"Yeah," he yawned.

"Nightmare again?" I asked him

"Refusal to go to sleep,"

"Terrible twos are always the best,"

"Especially when," he was cut off with a monkey flew between us. We both looked at her and her eyes glowed purple. "That happens,"

"You know if you and Adalind need a night to yourselves you can always leave her with me and Juliette,"

"Two years ago I would have killed you for saying that,"

"That was before we realized you cousin would kill any one just to get his hands on her,"

"And still would,"

**Juliette's POV**

"And that's the last of it!" I whipped off my hands after I put one the last box.

"Thanks so much for the help," Rosalee smiled and kept her hand on her growing baby belly.

"No problem," I smiled at her. Down stairs we heard Monroe raise his voice a little. "Still fighting with his dad about the pregnancy?" Rosalee rolled her eyes and sat down in the new rocking chair.

"Their fighting about how the baby should be raised," she sounded frustrated. "Either the way Monroe was raised or the way we want to raise our baby," I gave her a sympathetic look. "But at least Bart is glad he's going to be a grandfather,"

"So do you know the gender of the baby yet?" I asked her.

"Monroe said he wants it to be a surprise," she smiled.

"And you?" I asked her.

"It's a boy," she beamed.

"Oh my god," I smiled and hugged her. "Do you have a name picked out yet?" I asked her.

"Adin," Monroe came into the room and groaned.

"Ready to help me with this crib?" I asked him.

"As ready as I could be I guess" he said as he pocketed his phone.

**Renard's pov**

My little curl curled up on the chair in front of my desk and slept soundly under my suit jacket. I smiled as she said something about unicorns in her sleep. It reminded me of when Terra was staying with me two years ago. I stopped smiling then. I missed Terra and nobody had heard from her in almost two years. It was august of 2016 and Nick hadn't heard from her since this time last year. I sighed and opened my desk drawer. I dug around for a while in the top drawer till I found the folded piece of paper I had been looking for. I unfolded it and I looked at the picture of us on her twenty-first birthday.

"_Terra smile!" Rosalee held her phone up at Terra. _

"_No!" she squeaked and covered her face as the flash went off. _

"_Come on Terra," Rosalee gave her a disappointed look._

"_I hate getting my picture taken!" she told her. _

"_Just this one?" she asked. _

"_If it would make you feel better I'll take it with you," I offered. Terra looked at me with a shy look. _

"_Okay," she mumbled. _

"_Okay get together you two!" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I gave a half smile to the camera. Her arm wrapped around my waist and she gave the camera a shy smile. _

I sighed and put the photo down on my desk face up. My secondary phone started ringing in my pocket. I looked at the number and then held it to my ear as I picked it up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There sending someone to Portland," Meisner's voice sounded concerned on the other end. "The Verrat are sending their best person to kill you, Adalind and to take your child,"

"How do you know this?" I asked Sebastian had been dead for two years so how did they get this information.

"We have a new person on the inside," he told me.

"Do you know who their sending?" I asked.

"An Endezeichen," my blood suddenly ran cold.

"He's going to kill all of us and my cousin isn't going to get my daughter alive!"

"_She_," he corrected me. "And Prince Viktor is paying her enough that she would live quite comfortably for the rest of her days," I looked at my daughter that was still asleep. "There's one more thing,"

"What is it?"

"She's a black widow and the most dangerous Grimm in the world,"

"Is there anything the Laufer can do?" I asked.

"I'm on a plane right now heading to Sacramento. I also have a college that will meet you a day or two before I do,"

"How do I know who this college is?"

"They'll find you,"

"Thank you have a safe journey," I told him.

"Keep that little one safe," I hung up my phone and looked at my daughter. She hadn't moved from her spot but she was wide awake. I smiled at her trying to tell her everything was alright.

"Ready to go home," she nodded. I picked her up and kept my suit jacket around her. I walked out of my office and locked it. I saw Nick and Hank at the corner of my eye. "Burckhardt! Griffin!" they looked up and I gestured for them to walk with me. They got up as I walked past their desks.

"What is it captain?" Griffin asked.

"The Verrat has sent an Endezeichen after me and my family,"

"Oh my god," Nick was shocked.

"What's an Endezeichen?" Hank asked.

"Their Grimms," Nick told him "but they think all wesen are abominations and hunt them down and kill them even if their peaceful. Men, women, children pets; it doesn't matter to them,"

"I thought your cousin wanted your daughter alive," Hank said.

"He does that's why he's paying her to bring my daughter back alive,"

"Her?" Nick was a little shocked.

"Yes her," I walked we walked out of the building and to my suv. "We at least know that for sure,"

"Are the Laufer going to do anything?" Nick asked.

"They're sending someone I know and trust here along with a college of his," I told them.

"And why are you telling us this?" Hank asked.

"Because both Adalind and know you and trust you with our lives," my little girl grumbled a little as she fell back asleep in my arms. "And our daughter's," I looked from my daughter to them. "If the time came and neither Adalind nor I can save her I want you two to make sure my cousin doesn't get a hand on her,"

"You have our word," Nick told me.

"Good now get back to work both of you still owe me a couple of reports,"

"Yes sir," they walked back inside. I looked at my daughter, who was starting to drool on my shirt in her sleep.

"See daddy has this taken care of," I rubbed her back and she groaned.

* * *

**I kept trying to a cute daddy daughter thing but I'm not sure if I got it down let me know. **


	2. Return to Portland & Hiding

**Just in case some of you were wondering Terra spells her name T-E-R-R-A and not T-A-R-A. Everyone has different versions of how their names are spelt like Juliette the other version is Juliet. So instead of Tara its Terra like the earth we stand on. Her parents thought it was nicer that way.**

* * *

**Terra's POV**

I looked out the window of Prince Viktor's private plane with Portland was just underneath me. I missed Portland...

"Lady Grimm were going to be landing in Portland in a couple of minutes," the co-pilot walked up to me.

"Good," I gave him a lethal look.

"Best buckle up," he said nervously.

"I'm going to change," I told him. I got up with my bag in hand. "When we land is when my job starts and I'm not killing a couple of Hexenbiests in my best suit," I shot him a look. "let those on the ground know that my car better be ready before we land," I turned back around and went for the bathroom door.

"Ma'am it's not the most subtle…"

"It's Portland," I stopped at the bathroom door. "Nothing is subtle," I took off my suit and changed into a pair of black jeggings a pair of swat boot and an old leather jacket of mine with a hooded coat underneath it. I zipped my coat up high enough to stay warm but low enough that my caller bone was showing, especially my mark of the Endezeichen.

**~OO~ **

I pulled up my hood as I walked into the rain. I walked straight to my Black Porsche 918. Someone in a suit gave me my keys and I got in my car. I turned over the ignition and she roared to life. I smiled at the sound of her engine purred. Times like this it was hard to believe she was a hybrid.

"Lady Grimm?" the suit knocked my window. I rolled down my window and gave him a lethal look. "Prince Viktor wants this to be done fast,"

"Tell Viktor I'll take as long as I please. I take a couple of days to learn as much as I can about my target and to see if they are indeed wesen and then another couple of days to come up with a plan,"

"But you already know that they are wesen," he told me. "And you already know them," I clenched my jaw and gave him an even more dangerous look.

"have to kill a police captain who also happens to be a prince and a Zauberbiest, at strong one at that!" I hissed. I looked back at the road and I put on my sun glasses. "It's also been two years, and a lot can happen then." I drove off before he could say anything else.

**Renard's POV **

"Then the prince and the princess live happily ever after," I looked down at Diana who was asleep next to my side. I kissed her forehead and got off of the small bed. I walked out of her room and silently closed the door.

"Is she asleep?" Adalind asked me.

"Yes," I looked at her and she had heart break all over her face. Tears were built up in her eyes and she looked away from me.

"We just got her back Sean," a few tears escaped.

"I know," I pulled her into my arms.

"I don't want that women to take Diana again,"

"She's going to have to or Viktor will try to get her hands on her," she pushed me away. She wanted to say more to me but she couldn't. She walked into our little girl's room and closed the door behind her. I sighed and I sat down on the couch. I pulled out my cell phone and I called Nick.

"Burckhardt," he said once he picked up his phone.

"Your mother needs to take Diana into hiding again,"

"You just got her back though,"

"I know," Nick was silent for a long time.

"Alright I'll call her,"

"Thank you Nick," I hung up my phone and I dropped it beside me on the couch. I dropped my head into my hands and I held everything back that wanted to come rushing out. I wanted Terra here to make me feel like everything was going to be alright, like she had done when Sebastian died. Maybe if she was hear she would help me be able to keep my daughter and keep her safe at the same time. That was nowhere near possible because she left. She lied about be being a wesen bothered her when I saw in her eyes that wasn't it. I knew her far too well to believe what she had said. Family was the most important thing to her and taking someone's family or breaking them apart was one things she hated and feared doing. She told me that because of her many time husbands and wives have gotten divorced because of her. The things she had said shouldn't have been. I knew by the look on her face though she thought they had to be said. I sighed and looked at my phone. Her number was still in my phone. I picked my phone off of the couch and scrolled down to her number. It's been two years since I last called it and I wasn't even sure if it was still hers. I clicked the button and started calling her. It rung a few times before it went to voice mail.

"Hi this is Terra Reed!" her voice sounded cheerful. "Please leave a message after the annoying voice that does not belong to me," I smiled at that.

"Hey Terra I know it's been a few years but I would really like to talk you," I said to the message. I hung up the phone and I once again dropped my phone on the couch.

**Terra's POV**

I watched Renard through the detached scope from my rifle. He sat on his couch with his head in his hands. I dropped my scope into my bag and I looked back at him.

"Soon Sean. Soon," I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked away.

* * *

**It's a short chapter because I'm trying not to rush things. **


	3. A Little More Back Story & Spy Cams

**Fist I'd like to say is, did anyone see the previews for next week's episode of Grimm? With the Grimm that is 21 years old and saying she was going to kill both Nick and Monroe? Was it just me or did that Grimm remind anyone else of Terra? God the coincidence here is epic.**

* * *

**Nick's pov**

"So how did everything go with Monroe and Rosalee's yesterday?" I asked Juliette.

"They're both pretty nervous about the baby," she said while brushing her teeth.

"It's their first one of course they're going to be nervous," I said a pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Speaking of that," Juliette gave me a look. "When do you think we should start our family?"

"We've only been married a couple of months and your now thinking about our family," I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't mean to rush anything but I think it would be nice to have a kid around," she smiled. "And Monroe and Rosalee's son have a play mate,"

"Their having a son? I thought Monroe didn't want to know?"

"And he doesn't so keep a lid on it," I rolled my eyes and pressed my mouth on her.

"I got to get to work," I told her.

"Have a good day,"

"I will,"

**~OO~**

"So much for a good day," I grumbled.

"What do you expect the moodier the Captain is the more paper work for everybody," Hank said as he filled out his paper work.

"He has to give up his daughter again how would you feel if you just got your only child back and had to lose her again?" I asked him.

"I know, I'm just staying sometimes his moods comes in stages. Like remember that time after both Terra left and Renard gave up his daughter the first time.

"Yeah he was a total wreak then," I cringed at the memories.

"First the paper work then he stared yelling then finally the excessive drinking both at work and home,"

"He got so drunk one day I had to take him home,"

"I never asked how that turned out," I cringed.

"He started crying,"

"The Captain?"

"Right after he puked in the precinct parking garage,"

"That was him?"

"Let's just hope it doesn't get that far." We both looked at his empty office.

"Think he could be drinking now?" Hank asked me.

"I haven't picked up a drink since that day," the captain said from behind me. I turned around and he was looking at a report. "It turned out I had a drinking problem," he closed the file and looked at me.

"When is your mother meeting me?"

"Late tonight,"

"I'll let Adalind know," he walked back into his office.

"I didn't know he had a drinking problem," Hank commented.

"A few of us that noticed it may have said something to him about it,"

"Me, Juliette, Sargent Wu, the manager at his apartment,"

"It got that bad huh?"

"Monroe had to drag his ass to an all wesen AA,"

"Does he still go?"

"He should be. If he's not Monroe is going to kill him,"

**Terra's pov**

I walked down the hallway of Sean's apartment building. I walked down the hall through my own muscle memory. I stopped for a moment as I rounded the corner and saw Adalind walking out of the apartment with a basket of laundry and her little girl by her side. I turned back around and I checked a few doors (that weren't apartments).

"Diana slow down!" Adalind's voice set off warning bells in my head so the last minute I zipped up my jacket and cover my mark and I started walking back toward the elevators. Diana herself ran passed me.

"Come on Mommy!" she yelled. Diana stopped at the elevator and jumped up and down. Adalind walked passed me and groaned. I kept walking towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened and all three of us walked inside.

"What floor?" Adalind said.

"Excuse me?" I didn't actually anticipate her actually talking to me.

"What floor are you going to?" she seemed annoyed.

"Ten," I told her. She hit number ten and then silence fell over the elevator.

"Are you a monster?" Diana small voice said. I looked down at Diana who was looking at me with large blue green eyes.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"You have scars," she kept staring at me.

"Diana," Adalind seemed a little horrified. I pulled down my hood and knelt down to her and gave her a sweet smile.

"No I'm not a monster I'm a knight," she gave me a confused look.

"Girls can't be nights,"

"Of course we can, just because you a girl doesn't mean you can't be a knight," she smiled and looked at Adalind. "What about you?"

"I'm a princess!" she grinned. Adalind looked at me for a moment.

"Have we met before?" she asked me.

"No I'm just visiting a friend. I got off on the wrong floor," the doors opened.

"This is your floor," Adalind told me.

"Thank you," I stood up and gave Diana a smile. "It was nice to meet you princess," I bowed slightly and got off and I smiled at the sound of her giggling. As soon as the doors closed I went straight for the stairs.

**~OO~**

I looked down the hallway and at the next door apartment. As soon as I knew the coast was clear I knelt down to the door knob and began to pick the lock. Once the door was unlocked I went inside fast. I dropped my bag on the floor and I pulled out a couple of small hidden cameras. I went into the kitchen and I climbed onto the counters and placed a camera over the cabinet where even Sean couldn't reach. I turned on my ear piece.

"Camera one installed. Is everything good?" I asked.

"Perfect," my partner's European accent came over the radio. I jumped down and I took the next camera and I hid it by the TV.

"Is camera two good?" I asked.

"All of the living room is on screen," I went into my former room and I climbed up the wall using only me lower body strength to install the next camera in the sprinkler. It wasn't very imaginative because other Verrat have done the same thing before. I dropped down and I went into the bathroom and installed one just outside of the shower. I went into Sean's room and I went up the wall and I added a camera in that sprinkler head.

"Where are they now?" I dropped down

"Renard is still in his office and Adalind and her child are in the elevator now. They'll see you coming down the hall," I walked out of the Sean's room and went to the front door.

"You forget that I lived here for a time," I locked the front door and I went into the Diana's room. I closed the door and went out the fire escape. I climbed down to about a story off the ground and I jumped and landed on my feet. "Going dark," I said. "I'll see you in a couple of days,"

"Make sure they don't die before I get there,"

"No promises," I pulled up my hood and took out my ear piece.

**Renard's POV**

I sat in my office pretending to be doing something important on my computer when in reality I was just looking at the only pictures in existence of my daughter. The only thing I didn't want to do, was lose her again. I loved it when she would wake up before me and jump onto my bed trying to get me to play with her before I had to go to work. I loved it every time she called me daddy. This was the first time in a while I actually wanted to drink. I sighed and I turned off my computer. It was nine o'clock and I dreaded going home and not knowing if Diana was going to be there or not. I got out of my chair and walked out of my office.

"Have a good night sir," Wu said as I walked past him.

"You too,"

**~OO~**

I walked down the hall quietly dreading every second. I didn't want Kelly Burckhardt to take my little girl even though they love each other and that I knew Diana was going to be safe. Another thing I wasn't looking forward to is having to send Meisner and his associate back as soon as they got here. I got to my door and sighed. I didn't want to go inside because I knew Adalind and was probably saying good bye to our little girl right now. I heard somebody behind me. I looked down the hall and I saw a small hooded figure in black. For a second I thought it was Kelly till I saw the symbol of the Endezeichen on her collar bone.

* * *

**Everyone had noticed that (even myself) I have given Renard a bit of a drinking problem so I figured I would have it resolved here. if you guys want I can add Renard in an AA meeting if you guys want. **


	4. The Real Story

**Middle schoolers at my college again geez.**

* * *

**Renard's pov**

_I walked down the hall quietly dreading every second. I didn't want Kelly Burckhardt to take my little girl even though they love each other and that I knew Diana was going to be safe. Another thing I wasn't looking forward to is having to send Meisner and his associate back as soon as they got here. I got to my door and sighed. I didn't want to go inside because I knew Adalind and was probably saying good bye to our little girl right now. I heard somebody behind me. I looked down the hall and I saw a small hooded figure in black. For a second I thought it was Kelly till I saw the symbol of the __Endezeichen on her collar bone. _

She swung a kick into my ribs and knocked me into the door. The door broke open and I fell inside my apartment in my prevail vision. I saw Adalind grab our daughter and run into my bedroom. The Endezeichen came into my apartment. She looked around the apartment for a moment especially around the windows. I took that moment and I kicked her off of her feet. She hit her head on the hard wood floor. I got up and she jumped to her feet in one swift movement. I swung a right hook to her face and she blocked my fist before it made contact. She elbowed me in the same place she kicked me and I felt my ribs crack. She took my arm that I had swung at her and bent it behind me. She forced me against the wall.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully," she hissed with her raspy voice. I flipped us around and smashed her into the wall. The air rushed out of her smaller body and she let go of me. I spun around and I kicked her dead in the gut, more air rushed out of her lungs. She slid down the wall for a second till I grabbed her by the neck. I pulled her up and held her in the air before she could get more air into her lungs. She started gasping and clawing and my hand. I squeezed tighter around her neck until she stopped breathing. I smiled as she slowly stopped moving. Soon I started to realize her skin turning as pale as Nick's would when he turned into a zombie. She took her hands and clopped my ears. I let go of her and she jumped onto my couch. She jumped off of the edge of the couch with a spin swung her leg out. Her swat boot made contact with the side of my head. I hit the ground and she dropped on me with one knee hitting me in the center of my chest. "Will you stop for a second," she commanded. I grabbed her shoulders and rolled us over so I was above her. I brought my fist up and brought it down on to her face. I woged and I brought my fist up again. She managed to get both of her feet onto my chest. She kicked me off of her and sent met into the large window. The glass cracked when my back hit it and but luckily didn't fully break under my weight. I got up to my feet and she jumped to her feet once again. This time her hood came down and the first thing I saw were her gleaming silver eyes. Terra stood in a fighting stance waiting for me to attack first.

"Endezeichen," Kelly said from behind her. Terra looked behind her and Kelly round house her in the gut and knocked her into the wall. Terra's head hit the wall so hard it left a large hole in my wall. Kelly held her against the wall with her forearm against her throat. She took her hand and held it up and the Verrat symbol was clear as day. "Defiantly the right Endezeichen," she grumbled. I stood up hoping I didn't see who I thought it was. Kelly looked at Terra with a confused look. "Have I met you before?" she asked her.

"I'm the Grimm the pack of Klaustreichs had two years ago," she hissed. Kelly turned her gaze to me.

"Wasn't she your friend?" Kelly pulled down her hood. I looked from her to Terra. I couldn't see the Terra I had once known at all. Her silver eyes that were once filled with Pain and sadness were not full of anger and hate. Her mouth that I had kissed only a few times was curled into a snarl. Her hair back to its original color that I had never see. Her fiery red hair was tied back into a bun with her bangs still lose. This Terra was definitely not the one that I had last seen two years ago. She was older and even looked older than twenty-three. I half couldn't believe that this was _my _Terra.

"Terra?" She turned her gaze on me and all I saw was hate being aimed at me.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" She gave an amused snort. Shock and A burning rage filled me and I punched her in the face knocking her unconscious.

**Terra's POV**

"Terra!" an annoyed voice yelled at me. I opened my eyes and I saw Meisner's face. I closed my eyes again and groaned.

"Next time your meeting them first," I groaned.

"I've figured that out myself," I sat up and as I did I realized I was handcuffed to the railing on Sean's balcony. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A couple of days," I shot a lethal glare over Meisner's shoulder at Sean who was standing in his living room. "When I heard they were sending an Endezeichen I didn't think it was going to be you," he said.

"Do you know of any other living Endezeichen?" he shook his head.

"I'll make sure to say next time that you're on the Laufer's side,"

"You're on the side of the Laufer?" Kelly Burckhardt walked out on the balcony.

"Only part time," I told her. "Can you get these cuff off of me?" I asked her.

"Part time?" Sean came out on the balcony "is that when you're not working for the Verrat,"

"Go fuck yourself or maybe your blonde girlfriend," I snapped at him. "I don't work for the Verrat! Now someone get these thing off of me!" nobody moved to get the handcuffs off of me.

"Why so you can kill me and take my daughter," he didn't look at me.

"That's so very tempting right now," I glared at him. "But I'm here to protect you,"

"From what?" I sent him another lethal glare. Usually it would cause fear in normal people but like his cousin my looks didn't affect him.

"When I'm not doing something for the Laufer I'm a hit man. I only take out wesen that have done something wrong. I'm your basic Grimm that gets paid on the side,"

"Typical," Kelly snorted.

"There are a few jobs that don't require payment and the Laufer is one of them. If they say jump I ask how high," I looked at Sean and he looked annoyed. "Prince Viktor had men come to my home and told me I had to meet him or I'll suffer the consequences,"

"And that was?" Kelly crossed her arms.

"Kill off everyone I love," I told her in an uncaring tone. "Everyone I had ever loved either died or abandoned me so there wasn't really much to go with," I adjusted my wrists. "These are really uncomfortable can you please take them off," I was starting to beg.

"No," Sean's voice was cruel. "Finish and I'll considerate,"

"I went in the next day and I was going to tell him no to his face. As soon as he brought you up I knew if I didn't take this job someone else would and they would go through with it," Sean looked at Meisner.

"And you believe her?"

"She's saved my life many times in the past two years," Sean scuffed.

"How am I supposed to believe any of these," I rolled my eyes.

"Consider it as me returning the favor," I told him. He looked at me with a hateful look. "You saved my life and now I'm saving yours," he looked angry.

"That was a mistake I'll never make again," he growled.

"How long do you think it will take for Prince Viktor to realize that my allegiance is with the resistance?" I asked him "a day? Two days? Hell! He could know right now and we'd never know it until hisHundjäger after you," I knew the look on his face. I was right and he hated it.

"How can I trust you?" he asked me.

"You trust Meisner don't you?" he didn't say anything but I knew that was a yes. I looked at Meisner. "You trust me don't you?" I asked him.

"With my life," I looked at Sean.

"Then trust his judgment," Sean looked at Meisner. "As soon as you are safe I'm gone, promise."

"Good," he walked inside.

"Is anyone going to unchain me now?" I was starting to get anxious.

"No," Sean's voice came out of the apartment. That was the last straw I looked at the cuff and they popped open.

"How did you do that?" Kelly asked me.

"It's the result of a Zauberbiest saving my life," I said and rubbed my wrists. Meisner held a hand out to me to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"So your both here to protect the child?" she asked us.

"Yes," Meisner held a hand out to her. "Would you mind working with us?" Kelly looked at me.

"Only to make sure you don't turn on them,"

"Like I said I'm returning the favor," I pulled up my hood "I'll be at home base,"

**~OO~**

I went down the hall of the apartment building and I unlocked the first door by the elevator (that was an apartment). I walked inside the apartment that only had two cots, card table with a couple of computers on top of it and a shit load of both guns and my ancient Grimm weapons. I walked to the table with I opened one of the computers. I woke it up and the video feed came in clearly. I looked at the different screens. Adalind was in the kitchen with Diana and Kelly, Meisner was in the living room and Sean was in his bedroom. I zoomed in on Sean. I knew he was angry, I could tell by the way he held himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a drink in his hand either. Whenever he was sad or angry he would have a drink in his hand. I felt the emotions I had been holding back for years begin to stir. I took in a deep breath and I closed my laptop.

_You're just hungry,_ I told myself. I got up and went into the kitchen. Meisner better have gotten food because I was out of food the day Sean knocked me unconscious. I went into the frig and there was nothing. "Great," I slammed the door shut. I looked around the apartment. I wasn't going back to Sean's today. He needed to cool down.

**Nick's POV**

"Monroe you need to calm down," I don't know how but Monroe's anxiety somehow transferred to me and he was fine.

"I can't calm down this crib needs to be built," scratch that he was acting as excited as he would get about Christmas, Halloween or a new clock/old clock. My phone started ringing in my pocket. I mentally sighed out of relief.

"I got to take this," I said and left the room. Looked at my phone and saw the Captain's number on the screen. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"_No the Endezeichen attacked me," _

"Is Adalind and Diana alright?" I asked him.

"_She didn't get to them,_" he paused for a moment. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Captain what's going on?" I asked him.

"_Endezeichen is Terra," _

"Terra's the Endezeichen?!" The hallway suddenly became very crowded. I looked at Rosalee and Juliette came up from down stairs and Monroe came out of the baby's room. "You're on speaker," I told him.

"_Yes Terra is the Endezeichen and she claims to be actually working for the Laufer," _

"That's good isn't it?" Juliette asked.

"_I don't trust her. She has both the mark of the Endezeichen and the Verrat." _

"Didn't you say they had an inside person?" I asked him.

"_Yes," _

"Then that could mean she's their inside man... or women." Monroe said.

"_The only way I would know is when it's already too late," _

"Just keep an eye on her," he hung up his phone. Everyone was silent.

"I can't believe Terra is an Endezeichen," Rosalee said.

"A lot can happen in two years,"

"Wouldn't her aunt have stopped this?" Monroe asked.

"I'm not sure," I was also in disbelief that she was an Endezeichen.

"But she's on the side of the Laufer that has to mean she's still the same terra we know and love," Juliette tried to be the optimist.

"Not necessarily," Rosalee looked at Juliette. "Nick's right a lot can happen in two years. Just look at all of us. You and Nick are married and Monroe and I are having a baby and…" she caught on the last few parts. "And Sean and Adalind are living together,"

"But they're not together though. The only reason they are is because of their daughter," Juliette defended.

"But Terra may not see it that way," I gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason she left his place to come live with us was because of Adalind,"

"We know that," Monroe commented.

"She was in love with him,"

"That actually explains a lot," I commented. "Something probably happened that day she was taken between the two of them,"

"Like what?" Juliette asked.

"Like they discovered it was a mutual attraction,"

"Which could explain why she attacked him," everyone was silent again.

"What do you think happened to her?" Juliette asked me. I shook my head

"I don't know,"

* * *

**How many of you guys actually thought Terra was going to kill Captain Renard? Read review all of that lovely crap that makes me squel like the fangirl I am**


	5. Hidden Secrets

**Terra's POV**

I cleaned my favorite gun while listening to my music and watching surveillance video at the same time. Meisner walked into the apartment and went straight to the fridge.

"I restocked while you were gone," I crossed both of my legs under me and I continued cleaning my gun.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked me as he bit around a green apple. I held my gun up to him with it flat against my open palm.

"I couldn't sleep so I've been doing thing all-night,"

"Just the one?" he asked.

"No I did the Grimm weapons first fallowed by the other guns," I took out my ear buds that were blaring loud music. I put my gun back together and set it down next to me. "That was the last one,"

"That isn't healthy," he shook his head.

"Neither is getting you head smashed in to a hard wood floor fallowed by a wall," I got up off of my cot and I pulled a beer out of the fridge. I opened it up and took a long drink.

"How many is that today?" he asked.

"One," I glared at him.

"How many this month,"

"One," I wasn't amused. "I have one or two beers a month," I growled. I went back to my cot and I flopped down on my stomach.

"Kelly Burckhardt and I decided that the three of us will take shifts. One watching the screens one with them in their apartment and the final one resting," I took my pillow and tossed it to him.

"Get some rest you've been up all night," I told him. He gave me a look that said you're insane.

"So have you,"

"I've been passed out for the past three days I can manage staying up for just as long," I told him as I kept an eye on the screens.

"You're a stubborn ass,"

"I'll be more tolerable as soon as were out of here," Meisner took the pillow and he dropped onto the cot.

"Your never tolerable," he joked.

"Broken record," he chuckled. After a few minutes he was fast asleep. I got off of the cot and I went into the kitchen. I set the laptop on the counter and I turned on the coffee pot. I turned back to the computer and I watched Sean's morning. It was similar to the ones two years ago. Sean made coffee and he poured a mug for the current person he was in a relationship with. My coffee pot finished around the time Adalind finished making breakfast for him and their daughter. I watched them and I slowly drank my hot coffee. I looked at the other screens and I saw Kelly standing on the balcony. I switched to the outside of the apartment feed. All was calm nothing very suspicious. A UPS guy dropped off a package and the owner came by and picked it up. I yawned and took another long drink of my coffee. I looked around the apartment for something to do but I had done everything already. I cleaned and restocked everything. I went back to my cot and I sat down with my computer. I clicked on the kitchen feed and I watched the family of three. As I watched them I felt an ach in my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to pull any of the fragments of my favorite memory back to me. Back when I was dying two years ago.

xxx

My mother and father held me tight in their arms. I had never felt this loved before and now I was. My mother pulled away from me and held my face between her hands.

"My little girl," she pushed some of my dyed hair out of my face. "You're so grown up," she kissed my fore head. "I love you so much," I was ready to spend eternity there—with them. My mother kissed my fore head one more time and she let go of me.

"It's not your time yet," my father told me. My heart broke.

"You don't want me?"

"Of course we do but you have big things ahead of you before you can be with us again," I nodded. I hugged my dad tight.

"I'll see you soon," I promised. That I was a promise I made to everyone—even the dead. To me saying good-bye meant you intended to never see them again.

"I love you," he kissed my forehead. Then he was gone along with my mother.

XXX

A tear rolled down my face. I whipped it away fast in case anyone saw it.

_I should have told them good-bye, _I thought _there was no way I was going back there to be with them. I'm a killer and killers go to hell_.

**Renard's POV**

I knocked on the door of the apartment that Meisner said was theirs and I waited for someone to open the door. Luckily Meisner had been the one to open the door and not Terra.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" he asked me and I walked into the room.

"I want to know what you have planned," I told him. I looked around the room and only saw two cots and a table littered with weapons and computers. "Where is she?" I didn't see her in the room and I wondered if she was going after Diana.

"Her cot she hadn't spelt at all last night. I woke up and she herself had fallen asleep," I looked at the cots again and I noticed the small body curled up in a ball on the cot. She had one arm under her head and the other over it like she was a child trying not to hear something. She wasn't wearing a jacket nor her hood only her black camisole that exposed her shoulders and upper back. I saw the new scars on her back some were indeed were new and others looked a year or two old.

"What happened to her exactly?"

"I don't know she doesn't talk about her past. It was only recently the Laufer found out she's a friend of yours,"

"Was," I corrected him.

"Did you two have a falling out of some sorts?" he asked me.

"She chose to be a Grimm then my friend," she started making a noise in her sleep.

"The nightmares have started," Meisner commented.

"Nightmares?"

"Every time she's asleep she has horrible nightmares," Meisner sat down at the table. "Sometimes she wakes up screaming or crying,"

"Do know why?"

"I asked her about them when she wakes up but she never tells me," She started to toss around in her sleep. I saw her face and she looked utterly afraid. "What worries me is, what scares an Endezeichen?"

"Revenge," I told him. "The Endezeichen murder hundreds of wesen there is bound to be a vengeful wesen out there." I knew that this Endezeichen feared being a prisoner once again. I saw how she reacted to being hand cuffed to my balcony yesterday. I saw the hate in her turn into panic as she tried to get out of the hand cuffs. For all I knew that could have been what she was dreaming about that very thing.

**Terra's pov**

I gasped and sat up straight in my cot.

"About time it's almost your shift," Meisner said from behind me. I took a deep breath and I pulled on my swat boots. "He's still not happy that your back," Meisner said as he watched the computer screen.

"It doesn't matter," I grabbed my jacket and got off the cot. "It's not like I'm back permanently,"

"Where's he going?" Meisner said while looking at the hallway feed. I looked over his shoulder and frowned. Sean was walking in to an elevator.

"I'm on it," I pulled on my jacket and walked out of the apartment.

"I'll take your shift," He said as the door closed the door behind me. I put in my ear piece as I walked down to the elevators. I hit the down button and I pulled up my hood. I entered the elevator as the doors opened.

**~OO~**

I parked a few spaces away from Sean's SUV and I watched him walk inside of a grey building. I pulled my hood over my eyes and I got out of my Prius. I walked across the street and into the building.

"Terra did you find him?" Meisner's voice came through my ear piece.

"Yeah just hold on a second," I walked inside and the inside was just a long white hall. It reminded me of a few places from growing up. I walked down the hall till I found an open door. I looked around the corner. A confused formed on my face. "What the hell?"

"Terra what's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this,"

* * *

**What do you guys think is going on?**


	6. AA

**Renard's pov**

"Sean is everything okay?" everyone's eyes were on me. I sat back and I took in a deep breath because I hated this part so much.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Sean," Nina was a therapist and in charge of the group. "Really with the lies," I sighed.

"Remember my friend Terra?" I rubbed my bottom lip.

"The Grimm?" one of the newer people seemed a little panicked. "Great that's all we need another Grimm in Portland,"

"Thomas she's different like the other Grimm," Nina reassured him.

"I'm not sure about that anymore," I said.

"What do you mean?" Julie a women with three girls woged.

"Well she's," I rolled my eyes. "First off she's Laufer so none of you panic too much," I let out a breath. "She Endezeichen now," everyone started murmuring and panicking a little.

"What's an Endezeichen doing here?"

"The Laufer sent her to protect my family," nobody seemed to be listening now. People were getting up and speaking louder.

"ENOUGH!" Nina woged. Everyone sat down back in their seats. Nina looked at me and shifted back. "Now Sean I just want to ask since Terra is a friend of yours. Does she intend to kill anyone?"

"Only if they me my family harm," Nina looked at everyone.

"Then there is nothing to worry about,"

"You'll have to ask her," I looked back at the door and saw her small figure hiding by the door. Terra came into the door way now everyone was starting to panic again because her Endezeichen symbol was showing. Terra had a lethal look on her face that she was aiming right at me. She pulled back her hood a little so I could see her Silver eyes. She gestured for me to come with her for a second. "Excuse me," I was annoyed that she fallowed me but I didn't let anyone know that. I got up and I walked out of the room. Once I was out of the room Terra kicked my dead in the chest. I hit the wall and she kept her boot in the center of my chest.

"Next time you want to go to your AA meeting let one of us know next time," I glared at her. "If not me then at least Meisner or Kelly." Her voice sounded lethal. She looked into the room then at me. "What is this anyways?"

"Like you said AA," my anger was starting to come through my voice. "And it's not anyone's business when and where I go,"

"It's our business if you want to keep Diana safe," she pressed her boot harder into my chest. "Got it?" she took her boot off of me. "I'll be outside," She pulled her hood back over her eyes and walked away.

**Terra's pov**

"What's going on?" Meisner asked me as I walked out the front door.

"Secret meeting that he sound have told us about," I grumbled over the radio. I stood by the door and waited.

"About what?"

"Going dark," I said in annoyed tone and took out my ear piece. I wasn't in the mood for anyone to speak to me. I swore if someone opened their mouth just to breath I would cut their head off.

"Terra?" If I didn't recognize the voice they would have just died. I looked at the owner of the voice the same time I was met with a time embrace.

"Hi Monroe," I said. A part of me wanted to decapitate him for touching me, another part wanted something that I didn't want to speak about and a small part that I decided to go with. "What are you doing here?" Monroe looked at me strangely.

"I'm checking on Captain Renard," he kept giving me that strange look.

"He would be currently pissed right now," I told him.

"I can image. What happened to you?" he asked me. "We've gotten phone calls and emails for the rest of 2014 than nothing. What happened?"

_xxx_

I sat in my room my anger brewing in my stomach.

"Why can't I go hunting with you?" I seethed.

"You're not ready," Aunt Maggie told me.

"I'm ready!" I stood up. "I've been training with Nick and…," I trailed off at the thought of Sean. The final looks he gave me were still fresh scars on my heart and mind.

"That's the thing whenever you think of your wesen friends you hesitate," she told me. "Especially the bastard,"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I snapped at her. My windows started shaking, Aunt Maggie looked both at me and the windows. "Don't ever call him that," my heart started to hurt in my chest and a few tears escaped my eyes. My Aunt Maggie scowled at me.

"Are you still in love with him?" she asked me.

"It's been five months of course I still am!" I snapped at her and she shook her head.

"You're not ready to fight any wesen especially if one happens to be a full blooded Zauberbiest,"

"And why is that?" I yelled.

"You'll think of him and get killed," my anger filled me and more things started shaking. "It's even his fault you can do this,"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and thing started flying at her. She moved away just in time before things hit her.

_XXX_

I stopped thinking about what happened that day before I could remember the rest of that day.

"Everything," I told him. A concerned look crossed his face. "How is everybody anyways?" I asked him. "All I've been able to run into was Sean and Adalind,"

"Good I guess," he didn't want to change subjects. "Nick and Juliette just got married and Rosalee and I are expecting our first child," I tried my best to smile.

"Congratulations boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet but Rosalee does,"

"Maybe I should stop by sometime," I suggested. I really did miss them after all this time.

"I'm not sure if that will be a good idea," Monroe said nervously.

"Because I'm an Endezeichen?" I knew that was it.

"No it's just," he couldn't think of anything. I shook my head.

"I won't hurt either of you," I told him. "There are some things I just don't do. Going after families and people I considered friends,"

"Considered?" he gave me a look.

"Being who I am is a little hard to hold onto friends," I gave him my kindest smile I could muster "it was great to see you," I told him and I walked back to my car.

**Renard's pov**

"Your friend caused quite the disturbance," Nina said as she walked up next to me.

"She's not my friend. At least she hasn't been for a while." I told her as I made myself a cup of crappy coffee.

"You should have her come see me," she ignored what I said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I can see someone that's been though a lot from a mile away," she told me. "She has quit the story on her too," she touched my shoulder.

"She won't agree to that," I took a drink of my coffee.

"And why is that?" she asked me.

"She was locked up a few times because her foster parents thought she was crazy."

"Then I defiantly must see her now she must have a lot of pint up anger and resentment."

"I wouldn't know."

* * *

**Okay so this fic will have a lot of flash backs. I'm also working on a fic where Nick has a cousin. I think there was an episode where Nick mention an uncle and Kelly said he wasn't a Grimm and it skips people. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took forever to get this out.**

* * *

**Nick's pov**

"What do you mean you saw Terra?" Juliette asked as she put everyone's plates in the sink.

"when I went go see if Renard was at his meeting I saw her outside waiting for him," Monroe told us as he put the vegetarian leftovers in the frig.

"How was she?" I asked him as I stood next to Juliette.

"She's different," he said with a look that confirmed what he said.

"How different?" Rosalee asked while sitting down at the table with a hand on her large belly.

"You know Nick's mom?"

"Yeah," the three of us said in unison.

"She's worse than that."

"Well what happened?" Juliette asked him. Monroe was starting to act like his nervous self.

"She asked how everyone was and thought maybe she should stop by."

"What did you tell her?" Rosalee asked with concern in her voice.

"I told her that it may not be a good idea," he said with a hint of defense.

"And?"

"The said she doesn't hurt friends but she was still pretty scary," everyone was silent for a while.

"God what happened to her?" Juliette asked.

"Who knows," Monroe said plain and simple.

"The captain may find out before any of us," I added.

"You do remember how they reacted when they saw each other after all these years remember?" Monroe said "she attacked him then he hit her so hard she woke up three days later."

"I'm with Nick if anyone is going to find out anything it would be him," Rosalee agreed with me.

"How can you be so sure?" Juliette asked.

"She told him about what happened to her when she was a kid before the rest of us," I told them. "it only makes sense if she tells him everything first."

**Terra's POV**

I sat in Sean's apartment alone with Diana. Adalind had gone someplace with Meisner and she made me watch Diana. I laid across the couch as Diana drawing on the floor.

"Do you have a prince?" Diana asked me.

"No," I looked at her.

"A princess needs a prince!" she told me.

"I'm a knight remember," I told her. She jumped onto my gut causing all of the air in my lungs to rush out.

"A prince will make you a princess!" she frowned at me. She had her father's frown.

"I don't want a prince," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want one," she gave me another one of her father's looks. "What are you drawing?" I asked her. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor with her and she was handing me a crayon to draw with.

"Color with me," she commanded. I wanted to say no but she was still giving me one of Sean's looks. I rolled my eyes and I grabbed a black piece of printer paper and a pencil. Diana started Coloring in a princess dress with a pink crayon. I laid down on the floor next to her and I started drawing. I drew the first thing that came to mind. It was a sweet image that I knew at least one person in the apartment would appreciate. By the first time I was finished with my drawing Diana hand finished five coloring pages in four different coloring books. Diana looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Me and daddy!" I gave her a warm smile. Like she said, I had drawn a picture of her and Sean. In the picture Sean holding Diana in his arms both with the same grin on their faces.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She nodded with a goofy grin on her face.

"Good because it is for you," she squealed. I got up to my knees "where do you want to put it?" I asked her.

**Renard's POV **

I walked into my apartment and I couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. I knew well enough that if there was any silence at all here that never meant anything good. I walked into the living room and I saw Terra and Diana asleep on the floor. Diana was curled up next to Terra with coloring books and paper spread out around them. I picked Diana up off up the floor the same time a barrel of a gun was aimed at my face.

"You better be someone I know," Terra grumbled with her face still resting on her arm. She opened on of her silver eyes the she put her gun down. "You're lucky I ask questions first." She grumbled

"That's not very Endezeichen of you," I said and I took Diana to her room. She grumbled as I laid her down in her bed. I tucked her into bed and I kissed her forehead.

"Daddy loves you," I told her and I left the room. I walked back into the living room and found terra picking up a mess of papers. Neither of us said a thing to the other. I walked into the kitchen half hoping to find something alcoholic. I walked to the refrigerator and I stopped before I opened it. Pinned to the door with a couple of black magnets was a drawing of me holding Diana. "Did you draw this?" I asked Terra. Terra walked into the kitchen and tore the picture down. She slammed the picture face down on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen. Kelly walked into the kitchen staring at Terra.

"I liked her better when she was bleeding to death," She said.

"She used to be much kinder."

**Terra's POV**

"_She used to be much kinder."_ I grabbed my crap and I walked out of there before I started screaming. I walked out into the hall way and I closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall, pushing back everything that wanted to burst out.

_Why did I take this stupid job? The Laufer offered to send someone else, why didn't I let them? _I took in a couple of deep breaths I wanted to hold everything back but I couldn't.

XXX

I walked down the road with a knife hidden under my shirt. I didn't have a clue what kind of wesen I was supposed to be looking for because, Aunt Maggie never told me. I walked down the empty and dark road. It was quiet just as quiet as the day I was. I heard a sound and someone grabbed me before I could get to my knife. A few men woged in front of me and they had scythes.

_Reapers. _I was completely screwed.

"Hey!" Everyone turned back and there was my Aunt Maggie. "Let my niece go." The three Reapers that stood in front of me and growled.

Xxx

I shook off the memory before I could think about it anymore. I felt my throat closing with sadness.

_Control yourself. _I wanted to give into what I was feeling but I just couldn't I didn't know how anymore.

"Is everything okay?" Adalind's voice broke the silence. I shot her a glare and Meisner moved her behind him. I didn't say a thing and I walked into the apartment we were watching them in. I slammed the door and I broke down.

* * *

**The daddy loves you thing got to me. ** **If you can't tell yet Terra had a hard year.**


	8. Truce

**I'd like to say IF RENARD DIES I RIOT WHOSE WITH ME!**

* * *

**Terra's POV**

I sat in the bath tub curled around myself. I let the hot water from the shower pour on to my head and down my back.

_I shouldn't have come back, _I thought. Coming back to Portland had been the worst decision I had made in my life. Being back had only started to cause things I wanted to forget to resurface. Especially my Aunt Maggie's death.

XXX

Aunt Maggie beheaded the last reaper causing blood to spatter over the both of us. She was silent for a moment trying to catch her breath.

"Aunt Maggie?" I got off of the ground and I favored my still healing wrist. He held her hand up clearly not happy with me.

"I told you, you weren't ready."

"If I knew what I was going up against I would have been! But you didn't tell me!" I yelled at her.

"Terra enough!" she was angry. Her hands gripped her axe so tight her knuckles turned white.

"How am I supposed to learn if you don't train me?!" I yelled at her.

"You're not ready to be trained!"

"Why? Is it because I'm friends with a Fuchsbau and a Blutbad? Or is it because I fell in love with a Zauberbiest? What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! Being friends them could get them _killed_! Don't get me started on loving one." Her tone was lethal.

"If I didn't love one I would be dead right now," I told her. I turned my back to her and I clenched my jaw as I waited for her next bitchy words.

"Terra," she was cut off. I looked back at her as a wounded reaper slit her throat. Her blood splattered over my face and I let out a scream.

xxx

I closed my eyes as the image of her dead body crossed my mind. Someone knocked softly on the door.

"What is it?" I asked. There wasn't a tone of anger in my voice so whoever it was (most likely Meisner) knew they weren't in immediate danger.

"I think we need to talk," it was Sean. I turned off the water and I wrapped a towel around me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Truce?" he stood in the hallway with his hands in his pockets. "We don't know how long you're going to be here. All I I'm want is that we stop trying to kill each other till you done here."

"Fine," I said. He turned to leave then he stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said coldly. I looked at him for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"It looks like you've been crying." Then next thing that happened shocked the hell out of me. Sean hand came up to my cheek and he whipped a few stray tears away with his thumb. It felt like his hand was on my face for hours offering warmth protection and love; all of the things I missed. I didn't let myself lean into his hand but I didn't stiffen either. That small moment was over far too soon.

"Good night," he said as he pulled his hand away from my face. My face felt cold where the place his hand once was. I placed my hand where his once was and I felt that void in my chest begin to awaken. The love and heartache I had been suppressing was beginning to surface. I closed the bathroom door and I rest my forehead on the door.

_He's why I came back. _

**Renard's pov**

I laid on my bed staring at my ceiling. I had gone to bed hours ago and I haven't fallen asleep yet. My mind was too busy to let me sleep. All I was thinking about was the way Terra reacted to me touching her. She stood very still once my hand touched her face. I thought she was going to hit me for a moment or move away from me but she just stood there. I looked into her eyes and I could see that there was something there that I hadn't seen in a while. There wasn't enough time for me to name it before she closed her eyes. Her silver eyes were closed for the longest time like she was trying to make that moment last longer. I wanted to kiss her then and there. I wanted to get her out of that towel and make her mine… if she would let me. She probably wouldn't due to what she told me two years ago. That was the reason I left her there standing in the door way. I also wasn't sure if it was my imagination or hopeful wishing. If I was right I still wouldn't know what to do, we're strangers now. I don't know this Terra. She had been through so much more than I could possibly imagine.

**Terra's POV**

I sat in front of the computer watching the surveillance feed from outside and inside the apartment. I zoomed in on Sean's bedroom and saw him lying awake. I zoomed out and I curled around myself. I was tired but I didn't want to have my nightmares anymore. I didn't want to dream about my aunt Maggie dying or the Zauberbiest that took my ability to have children. They were faces that would be forever burned in my skull even though they were dead. Every wesen that ever crossed me that meant harm to anyone was dead. My cellphone started ringing next to my laptop. I recognized the number instantly so I picked it up fast.

"What?" I said in a lethal tone.

"Do you have the child yet?" Prince Viktor sounded impatient.

"It's only been a couple of days be patient," I said as I got up off my cot and walked to the window.

"I've been patient for the past two years," he was angry. "Being this close hasn't brought back any old feeling has it?" he actually sounded amused by that.

"You and I both know that's illegal for a Grimm and a Wesen to be together," That annoyed me.

"You didn't say no," I could hear him grinning.

"It's taking a while because I know him not because that I feel something for him!" I snapped at him.

"Fine then when you bring me that child bring me his head." he hung up the phone. I stared at my phone in bewilderment.

"Prince Viktor?" Meisner asked as he walked into the apartment.

"He wants me to bring back Sean's head as well as Diana," I told him.

"Why?" he stood next to me.

"To prove that I don't love him," I held my phone just under my bottom lip.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Do I what?" I tried to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Love him."

"Once but that was years ago," I said as I went back to my cot. I moved the laptop closer to me and saw that Sean had fallen asleep. Meisner took the laptop from me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Get some sleep," he ordered.

"If I do something _will_ happen and we're all going to be dead and Viktor will have Diana." I told him. It was both true and an excuse to avoid my nightmares.

"I'll be awake and so will Kelly," he told me, "they're only nightmares Terra they're not real."

"that's what you think."


	9. A fox, A web cam & Rain of bullets

**Terra's POV**

His face flashed across the back of my eye lids. His hands were covered in my blood and his eyes were burning with hate. His hateful words echoed in my head over and over again. He woged into a fully decayed face. It wasn't like Sean's face where you could still see his human face. He grabbed me with his bloody hands and I screamed. I bolted up in my bed and I kept screaming.

"Terra!" someone pounded on the door.

"I'm fine!" I yelled once I was done screaming. I took a few seconds to let my heart settle back down before I went to the door. I let out a shaky breath and I got off of my cot. I slipped on my boots that were by the door and I opened it. When I opened the door there stood a very concerned and very pregnant Rosalee. A genuine smile spread across my face. "Rosalee," I hugged her tightly. She hesitated before she hugged me back. I stopped smiling and I pulled away from her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked me still wearing a concerned expression.

"Yeah just a…" I didn't want to tell her about the nightmares or anything. "Porn popup," I lied.

"Porn popup?" she gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah" she didn't believe me. "So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I heard you were back in Portland," she told me.

"But how did you know I was here?"

"Captain Renard," she told me. "He told me where you were the other day."

"Ah so he's told you about how unhappy he is that I'm back has he?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"More or less," she looked down the hall, "can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh sorry sure," I held the door open for her. I closed the door behind her as she walked into the apartment. "Can I get you anything?" I asked her. "Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"No I'm fine," we stood in silence and she avoided all eye contact with me.

"Rosalee what are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked at me this time.

"I wanted to see how you were and why none of us have heard from you the past two years," she sounded annoyed. "For the first few months you emailed and called then nothing! What happened?" usually I would have told a person to fuck off; but this is Rosalee and I wanted to do was tell her everything and cry. I probably would have too if I wasn't trying to find a way to save Sean's life.

"A lot," I told her sounding very weak. By the look in her eyes I knew she caught the emotions in my voice.

"You know you can tell me everything right?" she told me.

"No I can't," I told her, "if I do I'll start crying and I won't be able to finish this job." I could feel tears already building up in my eyes. Rosalee must have noticed because the next thing I knew she had her arms around me and my face was in her shoulder. I forced back most of the tears I so desperately wanted to release. A tear or two had managed to escape but I was determined to not let any more of them go.

"You can talk to me when you're ready," she whispered.

"I'll do that," I promised her. She looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry I have to go to a doctor's appointment in a couple of minutes," she frowned, "I have to go."

"Okay… well it was great seeing you Rosalee," I said and I hugged her tight.

"It was good seeing you too," she said and left the apartment. I whipped away a few tears and I grabbed the computer that had the security feed. I sat down on my cot and I woke up the computer. The screen showed the all the spots we were keeping an eye on, expect for one, the one in Sean's bedroom. I groaned and I closed the laptop I scavenged around the apartment for the small tool kit. Once I had both I walked out of HQ locking the door behind me. I walked down the hall to Sean's apartment with the small tool kit at hand. I tested the door knob first walked into the apartment and made sure I was alone. Once I was sure I went into Sean's bedroom and I took the web cam apart.

"What the hell happened to you?" I mumbled as I looked at the trashed insides.

"I did that for a reason," I dropped the web cam and it shattered in the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" I grumbled. I whirled around and found Sean standing by the door only in a towel. I was caught off guard by that fact. My throat closed a little and I could feel my face begin to warm. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I snapped at him.

"The benefits of being a police captain and a father," he said, "now what are you doing in my room?"

"Well I was going to fix the web cam but…" I looked at the web cam that was scattered all over the floor. I look back at him with a glare. "Not all of us have the money or the time to go buy new equipment," I growled.

"Really? Then explain the Porsche 918," he crossed his arms over his chest which cause a scar, that I never seen before, to increase in size. I noticed then that there were two more on his upper torso. "I'm waiting," he said in an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes at him and I stormed out of his room.

"The car was cheaper than those cameras!" I yelled at him as I stormed through his living room.

"Send the bill to my cousin!" he yelled, "your probably fucking him anyways!" I stopped at the door and my rage boiled in my stomach. I turned back around and I stormed right back into his room. Sean was now wearing actual pants and had a shirt in his hand. He stood there by his dresser with a stone face and looking very serious.

"Do you really think I would be fucking anyone after what happened to me?" I didn't yell I was too pissed to yell. I was to hurt to yell at him.

"I don't know Terra it's been two years since I last saw you," his tone was lethal. "A lot can happen in two years," he towered over me with his green eyes burning into my silver.

"Not that," I can feel the hurt dripping into my tone. "I haven't let anyone touch me because of Matt." He moved away from me and pulled hit shirt on. "And even if there wasn't that, I wouldn't let him anywhere near me anyways."

"And why is that?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I haven't seen Meisner or Kelly do you know where they are?" I avoided the question.

"Answer my question first," he tone was sounded even more lethal by the second.

"No," I said in an emotionless tone.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't like my answer!" I snapped at him.

"What is he not cruel enough?!" he yelled.

"Drop it!" I yelled at him. I knew if I didn't leave right there I would let everything spill out.

"Do you like full blooded Wesen more than humans or half breeds?!" as soon as he said that I knew he was still hurt about what I said. My anger melted away and all I felt was guilt now.

"Do really think that matters to me?" came out of my mouth. That was all emotion, which I had to watch before things start flying or I say something that I'll regret.

"It seemed to matter two years ago," he said back to me. I could feel my tears building up in my eyes. I hoped he didn't see them, I had a feeling he would make things so much worse.

"I swear to god, if you don't shut up right now I will bring your head back to Viktor." I could feel the tears burning my eyes now.

"You still haven't answered my question!" he yelled.

"He's not you!" I yelled. That's when all hell broke loose.

**Renard's POV**

"Get down!" I pulled Terra to the ground with me as bullets came flying through the windows. We hid close to my bed out of the rain of bullets. "What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at Terra.

"I don't know!" she yelled over the sound of gun fire. She wasn't looking at me at all so I couldn't see if this was a part of a plan or she really indeed had no clue. "Where are Diana and Adalind?!" she yelled.

"Not here!" I yelled over the gun fire. I didn't trust her with the location of my daughter. "What are the Verrat doing here anyways?!" I asked her.

"Viktor must have had them standing by if I couldn't do the job or something!" she told me.

"So he didn't even trust you!" I could see a half smile on her face.

"I've been known to turn on my employers before," she stated. "Some of them had tendencies of hurting innocent people, both by their own hands and hiring someone."

"Terrific," I grumbled.

"Also it turns out he knew about us," she added. The gun fire stopped as three Hundjägers broke into the apartment. Terra jumped up instantly to her feet and charged at the first Hundjäger closest to her. She tackled him to the floor and broke his neck in one clean move. The other two charged at her and I went for my lock box under my bed. I unlocked it and put two bullets in the first one's chest. Terra kicked the second one's feet out from under him. She was on his chest and hand her fore arm against his throat. "Why did Viktor attack?!" she ordered. More bullets came through the windows of the living room. Terra ducked behind the couch and the Hundjäger was killed instantly. Terra stayed by the end of the couch.

"Get to the front door!" I ordered. She didn't move and inch. "Terra!" I yelled. She looked back for a second then ran to the door. She ran for the door then hit the ground hard. Once I saw her on the ground I bolted for the door and grabbing her at the same time. We ran out the door and I helped her out into the hallway.

"We have to get to my apartment," she said, "We have to get some stuff."

"They'll be there before we can leave," I told her.

"No the apartment isn't under my name," she told me.

"Whose name is it?" I asked her.

"A fictional character," she grunted.

"Do you always use fictional characters?"

"Yeah but they're usually red heads like me. The one I picked this time around isn't," she took in a sharp breath. She let go of me and went into the apartment fast. I fallowed her in and closed the door as I heard boots coming down the hall. Terra rummaged around the room grabbing the old bag, she had when I first met her, and a couple of weapons. "Fire escape," She said. We went to the window and I pushed it open. "And this day started just fine," she grumbled as she climbed out the window.

* * *

**That's chapter 9 ladies and gents. Since it's my summer break you may be getting more chapters more often. **


	10. Tears and Blood

**Renard's POV**

"Done," Terra said and pocketed her small screwdriver. She got into the passenger seat of my suv and slammed the door behind her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked her.

"I put a rental cars license plates on yours. If they trace the plates it goes back to a Prius which was rented by a Kara Thrace, which is a different name then the apartment," she winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Just drive," I pulled out of the parking garage and speed away from my apartment building. "Where are Diana and Adalind?" she asked me.

"They went out with Kelly I sent her a message through Meisner that the apartment had been compromised."

"Good, now we have to find someplace we can stay for a while." She was turning very pale very fast.

"I know just the place,"

**~OO~**

I pulled up to the run down cabin that Nick had his first encounter with a wesen. I never went here so I doubted anyone would think about looking for us here. Terra got out of my SUV before I even fully stopped.

"This place will do," she said and adjusted her backpack.

"Nobody will find us here," I said as I got out of my car, "the last time I was here was to bring in a dead Blutbad." Which wasn't the exact truth.

"I need to secure the perimeter before anyone goes inside," she told me. I looked at her and her face had grown even paler. I could tell she was hurt but I wasn't sure where yet. She pulled out her gun and started walking around the cabin and that when I saw the blood on her right leg.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" she stopped and her face twisted in pain.

"How about we were running for our lives," she was still in a lot of pain. She took a step with her injured leg and fell to the ground. I went to her side of my car and she was leaning against the door.

"We need to take care of that before it gets worse," I told her.

"Its fine," she said through her teeth.

"No it's not," I picked her up off the ground. I took her inside and I set her down on the old couch. I knelt down in front of her and pushed her pants up. Terra made a sharp gasp as the hem stopped right on top of the wound. "Take your jeans off," I told her.

"No," she said in an annoyed and pained tone.

"The only way I can fix your leg is if you take you jeans off." She didn't look as she started to undo her jeans. I looked away to make her feel more comfortable. Once I heard her jeans hit the floor I looked back at her leg. I was stunned to see that there were more scars on her lower body. These scars seemed to be as old, or maybe even older than the ones that I already knew about.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked her.

"In my backpack along with a small scotch," I looked up at her. "It's for my nightmares or in this case if I get shot." I grabbed her back and I found the small white box and the bottle of scotch she took off her plane. I opened the bottle and pour some on her leg. She winced and gasped in pain and the cool liquid poured over her skin.

"It looks like the bullet went deep into your leg and maybe up against the bone," I told her as I looked at her wound.

"Ya think? There's no exit wound of course it still in there!" she yelled at me. I ignored her and poured some of the scotch on my hands. I took a pair of medical pliers and I went in. she let out a sharp scream as they dug into her flesh and gripped around the bullet. I pulled out the bullet and more blood came pouring out. Terra dug her nails into the old couch and let out another scream.

"It's out," I told her.

"Cauterize it," she told me, "better be safe then have an infection right?" I nodded. "There she be a lighter in there too. Use it on the pliers and go back in." I did as she said and I heated the pliers.

"This is going to hurt," I told her and I went back in. Terra let out a blood curtailing scream.

**Terra's pov**

My head rested against the dusty arm rest as Sean smoothed the bandage over my leg. Once done he looked at me with a hand on my face.

"You're really pale," he muttered. I was too weak to try to say anything sarcastic. "I'm going to have Nick go get some supplies is there anything to want me to tell him to get you?"

"A pony would be nice," I smiled. That go Sean to smile as well. He grabbed an old blanket and draped it over my body.

"Get some rest," he said. He got up and went to leave the room.

"Sean?" he turned back. "Thanks," he nodded and I passed out. I could say that it was just black in those moments but that would be a lie. Flashes of my aunt and her killer's faces flashed by my eyes. He was laughing as she died and as I screamed. I sat up from my spot and I looked around. It was dark outside and there was a fire going. I sighed and I laid back down in my dusty spot. It had all just been a dream thankfully. I closed my eyes again so I could get more sleep. There was a loud crash and I sat up again.

"Sean?!" I called. No answer. I got off of the couch and winced as pain shot through my leg. I hugged the closet wall and I looked out into the hall. "Sean?" I yelled looking toward the kitchen. I saw movement so I walked down that hallway. "Sean?" I called him again. When I got there I found him looking out the window. "Sean is everything okay?" I asked breaking away from the wall. I limp up behind him and I touch his shoulder. He turned around and it wasn't him.

"Hello Ms. Reed," Viktor gave me a cruel smile. My blood ran cold and I backed away slowly.

"Viktor? Where Sean?" fear was building in the pit of my stomach.

"He's here," he smiled. I kept backing away from him till my small body bumped into a much larger one. I looked behind me and there was Sean nailed to the wall, dead.

I bolted up screaming with tears falling down my face.

"Terra it's okay!" Large hands grabbed ahold of my face. "Terra!" I opened my eyes and focused of the face in front of mine. "It was just a dream," Sean told me in a soothing tone. More tears started falling from my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I cried.

"I'm sorry," I cried. My small body was shaking against his large stone body.

"Hey it's okay," he whispered and smoothed the back of my head.

"Everything is my fault," I cried into his shoulder.

"What is?" he pulled my face around so he can look into my eyes.

"I shouldn't have come back," I cried, "you would have been fine without me." Sean didn't say anything to me. He didn't even look at all fazed by my crying, that made me cry even more. It was too late for everything so I pulled away from him. "Leave me alone," without a word he left the room. I grabbed the dusty couch cushion and I cried into it.

**Renard's POV**

I listened to Terra crying by herself tell she was asleep once again. Part of me wanted to go back in there while she was awake and hold her till she was done. But the rest of me was still angry with her. Terra was right, we would have been fine without her and that she should have never have come back. Every time I think that though I hate myself more than I do her. That made me wish that I didn't use the rest of that scotch on her wound. Someone knocked on the front door of the cabin and I went on defense mode. I got off the kitchen floor and went out the back door with my gun at hand. I snuck quietly around to the front where I hear a car engine running.

"Captain it's me!" Nick yelled. I looked around the corner and found Nick alone.

"Did you bring everything?" I asked and holstered my gun. Burckhardt was startled for a second as I came around the corner.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked.

"She's asleep on the couch," I told him.

"You said she was shot."

"I took care of it." I let him inside and he went instantly to the living room. I watched relief wash over him as he saw her small sleeping form on the couch.

"I stopped by your apartment," he told me, "it was crawling with Verrat and FBI."

"Not surprised since one of their guys put three bullets in me," the memory was still fresh in my mind.

"You should also know, that my mother brought Adalind and Diana over to my house again."

"Is Diana okay?"

"Other than wondering where you are, she's fine."

"Tell her I'm going to call her tonight."

"okay." He looked back at Terra. "I'm going to give you the stuff before Juliette decides to strangle Adalind while I'm gone."

"What's going to keep me from strangling Terra?" I asked him.

"Get to know each other again," he shrugged. That wasn't an answer I wanted.

**Nick's pov**

"So where are they?" Adalind snapped.

"They're someplace safe," I told her.

"I don't believe you," he jaw stuck out in irritation.

"I snuck back in the building and found blood whose was it?" my mother asked.

"Someone was shot?!" Both Adalind and Juliette said.

"It was Terra," I told them.

"Oh," Adalind stopped caring at that point.

"Well, is she okay?" Juliette asked.

"Captain Renard took care of it now they're staying low for a couple of days. Meisner is going to be gathering information so we'll know more soon," I told them. "Now what you need to do is lay low a couple of days as well," I told my mother and Adalind.

"I guess I'll make up the spare room," Juliette said and walked away. My mother fallowed Juliette and Adalind stayed behind.

"What am I going to tell Diana when she asks about Sean?" she kept sticking her jaw out.

"He's going to call her to night," she nodded and walked off.

**Adalind's pov**

Diana started to fall asleep next to me as she waited for Sean to call her.

"Daddy?" she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"He should be calling soon," I told her as I ran my fingers through her blond curls. At that moment my phone started ringing. Diana opened her eyes as I pulled my phone out of my purse. I looked at the caller Id and I recognized it as one of Sean's phones. "It's daddy," I told Diana. I picked up the phone. "Sean?" I asked.

"How's Diana?" he asked confirming it was him. I turned the phone on speaker.

"Daddy?" Diana spoke in her sweet voice.

"Hey Diana," I could hear Sean smiling on the other end.

"Daddy when are you coming home?" she asked.

"I don't know princess," he told her. "Daddy has to hide for a while like you and mommy,"

"What about knight?" she asked. I rolled my eyes when she mentioned Terra.

"She's here," he told her.

"I wanna say hi!" she smiled.

"I'm sorry she's sleeping right now,"

"Oh," she pouted.

"How's mommy?" he asked.

"Grumpy," she told him.

"When isn't she?" Diana started giggling.

"Hey!" I defended. I guess it was true but I still didn't want them to be talking about me like I wasn't here.

"It's on speaker?"

"Yes," Diana giggled.

"Next time warn me Diana!" Diana giggled.

"Story?" I rolled my eyes and I gave my phone to her as Sean started telling her an old story his mother had told him. Once he reach the middle of the story Diana was fast asleep in my arms.

"You can stop now she's asleep," I told him.

"Take care of her while I'm away okay?" he told me.

"As long as Viktor doesn't get his hands on her she'll be fine,"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," he promised.

* * *

**Okay well I figured that if I didn't end this chapter here I would probably write the ending at some point. So I hope you like chapter 10. Even though Renard was kind of a dick to Terra at the end. **


	11. Nothing is Going Easily

**Terra's pov**

I groaned as sun light blinded me. My head was killing me because of all of the crying and blood loss from yesterday. I sat up on the couch and absorbed in my surroundings. It looked like this place would have been a nice place to live once upon a time. once I looked around from my spot on the couch, I tried standing up. Pain shot through my leg once I put weight on it. I gasped in pain and sat back down on the grimy couch. Sean came out of the kitchen wearing fresh cloths (which consisted of kaki pants and long sleeved shirt). He had a scowl on his face which was a clear warning not to fuck with him.

"How long was I out?" I asked him

"A day," he dropped some cloths in front of me.

"Get dressed," he told me in his serious tone.

"What for?" I groaned as I shifted my leg.

"There is a clinic not too far from here that won't ask questions," he crossed his arms and his scowl deepened. "Were going to see if the bullet caused a fracture of not."

"No!" I snapped.

"You can barely stand!" he snapped back at me.

"I'm not risking everyone's life because I was shot," I told him.

"Do you want to be stuck on that couch for weeks on end?" he was annoyed.

"I'm not getting you or Diana killed," I said in a lethal tone. He leaned down so his face was close to mine.

"Get dressed before I make you," he said in an even more lethal tone.

"no."

**~two hours later~ Renard's pov**

"Now was that so hard?" I asked Terra as she got out of my SUV. Terra glared at me as she adjusted her crutches under her arms.

"If you mean you putting my in shorts and a tank. Which happens to revel my mark and cause all of the wesen in the clinic to freak out and try to kill me or run out!"

"I told you to put on that over shirt," I slammed the door on my car.

"was that before or after you carried me out and strapped me into your car?" she went walked back inside and sat on the couch. She propped her casted leg on the dusty coffee table and glared at it.

"You wanted the hard way," she sent me another glare. Once again I wished I didn't quit drinking.

"Why the hell did she give me crutches anyways when she put one of those walking casts on me," she grumbled.

"She wanted you off of it for a couple of weeks remember," I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"actually I don't," she said sarcastically, "please enlighten me. Was that before or after that Gefrierengeber grabbed your ass?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen without her crutches.

"you should just be glad she wasn't scared of you! and Where are your crutches?" I asked her.

"I don't need them," she looked in the cabinet for food.

"She said as she winced in pain," she shot me a glare.

"Last time I checked you weren't my boyfriend, husband, brother, father or whatever you think you are," she walked out of the room with a bottle of water. I fallowed her out of the kitchen.

"What is your problem?" I asked her.

"I can ask the same about you," she stopped in the middle of the living room.

"My problem is that I can't see my daughter and I'm stuck here hiding with you," I told her, "now what's your problem?"

"Like you would care!" she shook her head.

"Amuse me," she glared at me.

"I'm stuck here with you for one and I can't do my job of protecting Diana and…" Terra was looking for something else to say. "Just forget it," she flopped down on the couch and turned away from me. "I just want to get out of Portland," she said. She pulled the blanket over her head and I knew she was done. I left the living room and I walked outside.

**Terra's pov**

"Thanks I'll meet you tomorrow," I hung up my cell phone. Sean walked back in side and he looked at me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," he nodded and walked into the kitchen. I got up, grabbed my crutches and I fallowed him into the kitchen. I found Sean looking in the cabinet for food.

"I figured one of us should have it easy," I spoke up. He didn't make any sign that he heard me. "Diana needs her dad so I called Kelly and Meisner," he still didn't move. "We set up a meeting at Rosalee's tea shop tomorrow," he looked at me this time. "I would have loved at least one memory of my dad. So I can't deprive another little girl her's." Sean didn't say anything. I walked out of the kitchen and went back to the couch in the living room. I propped my foot up on the coffee table and I laid my head on the arm rest. Sean came out into the living room and handed me a brown plastic package.

"I know it's not the best thing in the world but it has a long shelf life," I took the brown package.

"So what kind of MRE is it?" I asked him.

"Ratatouille both of them," he held up on of his own and sat down next to me.

"Thank you," I shook the package.

"You're welcome," he was silent for a moment. "Thank you for arranging for me to see my daughter tomorrow."

"It's only a temporary thing till we can find a way to get the three of you back together."

"I still appreciate it." I gave him a half hearted half smile. We opened our bags of food and emptied their contents.

"Watch out for the gum," I told him.

"I've had an MRE before."

"I wasn't aware of that," I put my package of food into the heating packet and propped it against my cast.

"I had one when I was in college and I made the mistake of eating the gum," I started laughing, "every time I see my old roommate he brings that up." Sean started laughing himself. I stopped laughing and I stared at my heating food.

"you know I think you're the only guy who tried to put me in cloths since I've been doing this," I smiled and he chuckled a bit.

"Why do you hate Portland so much?" He asked suddenly turning serious.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I didn't look at him.

"Okay," I looked at the packet against my broken leg.

"I think mine's done," I pulled my food out of the packet then dropped it on the floor instantly.

"OW!" I put my thumb and fore finger in my mouth.

"Here," he took my hand and poured cool water on my burnt fingers. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I looked up at him and his green eyes were on me. I knew the look in his eyes instantly, it was the one he had right before he kissed me the first time. I looked away instantly and I pulled my hand away. "I think I need some air," I got up and went outside (without my crutches). I walked out to the tree line and stood against a tree.

_just let me get out of here before I do something stupid _I prayed.

* * *

**For those who don't know the gum is a laxative. **

**I decided to end this one a little differently because I think everyone needs a break from Renard & Terra's fighting. **


	12. Tea & Almost Tears

**Okay so this was a difficult chapter to get out. Also this may be getting rushed.**

* * *

**Terra's POV**

"Is this really necessary?" Sean asked as he pulled on a baseball cap.

"If you don't want the Verrat to get to Diana," I said as I adjusted my faded jeans over my cast. I grabbed a pair of glasses as I got off of the couch. "Put these on," I handed them to him. Sean gave me an unamused look. "You always dress to impress even when you're causal so we need dull that. They won't look twice at a guy with glasses,"

"Red hair isn't very common," he said.

"Look, you know how to hide in the shadows while I know how to hide in plain sight," I told him, "just trust me." he took the wire framed glasses and put them on.

"I feel ridiculous," he said.

"Don't be they actually look really good," I gave him a half smile. It wasn't a lie he did look really good in glasses. "Let's go." I grabbed my backpack.

**~OO~**

"Park around the corner," I told Sean. He did as I told him and drove around the corner. He park in the first available spot and got out.

"I still think you should have brought your crutches," he told me.

"You and I both know they would have slowed me down if we have to run," I started walking down the side walk. "Stay with me," I ordered when he started falling behind. He started walking next to me after we passed a few shops. "Show me something from time to time," I told him.

"Okay," he stopped me at a jewelry store and pointed at a wedding ring. I gave him an unamused look. "You said stop you from time to time," He was totally being a dick. I elbowed him in the gut and started walking toward Rosalie's shop. I walked in first and I closed the door in his face.

"Can we help you?" it was Juliette. I turned around and the next thing I know she's hugging me.

"It's so great to see you," she said as she hugged me. The warmth in Juliette's hug made me smile and I hugged her back.

"Where's Sean?" Adalind's annoyed tone came from the other room. Just as she asked Sean came into the shop.

"DADDY!" Diana came running into the shop. Sean picked up his daughter and held her tight in his arms.

"I'll just leave you three alone," I said to the family of three. I walked out of the shop and into the side room where I found Rosalee.

"Are you okay?" she asked and hugged me.

"Other than a new scar and a hair line fracture I'm fine," I told her as I hugged her back.

"Well what happened?" Juliette asked as she closed the doors.

"We were being watched the whole time," I told them, "I won't be surprised if were still being watched so they have a very limited amount of time." Rosalee nodded.

"I'll make something so it looks like that's what you came in here for."

"I elbowed him in the gut so I don't think that would be necessary," I told her.

"So you two are back to hitting each other," Juliette commented.

"More of words and complete douche bagery," I told her.

"I think I liked better when you two has secret crushes on each other," she said.

"Was it that obvious?" I could feel my face get really warm.

"Yeah Nick told us that he had feelings for you," Juliette told me.

"And I told him that you felt on your birthday," Rosalee added.

"Nick even filmed you two dancing on his phone," Juliette smiled, "we were going to let you both know about how you felt about the other with that."

"At the hospital we found out it was pretty unnecessary," Rosalee sat down on a stool at the table.

"Well those days are over."

"Why?" Juliette asked.

"He has Adalind," I gestured at the door.

"We wish he didn't," Rosalee mumbled.

"He doesn't trust her," Juliette told me, "none of us do."

"Well from what I heard, you guys have the right too." I was silent for a moment. "So how were your weddings?" I asked them.

"Mine was nice for a while then all hell broke loose," Rosalee told me.

"We had to do mine fast just in case something happened," Juliette said putting her hands in her pockets.

"What are you and Monroe having?" I asked Rosalee.

"We're having a son, Aiden," she smiled, "were due in a couple of weeks or a month."

"so things must be getting crazy," I tried giving her a smile. I looked at the closest clock in the room and frowned. "We should get going." Juliette hugged me tight and I gave one to her that was just as tight. This was going to be the last time I get anything like this so I really wanted to milk it. I let go of Juliette and I gave Rosalee a quick hug. I walked out into the shop where I found Renard standing at the counter with Diana drawing propped on a chair. Adalind was looking at herbs and probably thinking about poisoning someone. "We have to go," Sean looked up at me. I could tell by the look on his face that this was going to be hard for him. "Renard we have to go." Diana looked up at me this time then her dad. Sean placed a kiss on his daughters head and he walked away from her. He walked outside without a word to anyone.

"Daddy?" Diana called. I took in a deep breath and gave her a soft smile.

"Your daddy is going to be hiding for a while," I told her.

"Why?"

"To make sure an evil Prince doesn't get you."

"How long?"

"Not very long," I promised her. Diana hugged me and I could hear Adalind's disapproval. I hugged her back "I'll protect your daddy I promise." She pulled away from me and she was starting to cry. "I promise you won't even remember this." I left the shop as she really started crying. When I walked outside Sean looked on the verge of tears himself. "It won't be for very much longer," I told him, "you'll have your little girl back soon. Kelly, Meisner, and I will work something out."

**~OO~**

The ride back to the cabin was long a quite. When we got back Sean turned off the car and got out without stopping or hesitation. I got out of the car the same time he went inside the house. I starred at the open door and I turned back to the road. I walked for a while till I reached the bridge going over the river. I looked back to look at the cabin in the distance. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I made the call I never in the world wanted to make.

"Ms. Reed," Viktor's voice sounded amused.

"It's done."

* * *

**OMG! What is Terra doing? I know but do you? *evil grin***

**So I was watching season 1 of Grimm and all I can ask is "why do we love Renard so much?" he is the sketchiest person I've ever seen in a show! God! I don't even think Metatron from Supernatural was that sketchy. If I spelt his name wrong I DON'T CARE! HE KILLED DEAN! **

**On another note: Prince/Captain Sean Renard's fate had been decided recently by the writers. Let's hope Team Renard saved him #SaveRenard (only time you'll ever see me use a hashtag (or pound key as we used to call it))**


	13. Rathful Prince

**sorry looks like it's a short chapter.**

* * *

**Terra's POV**

I kept my hood up as I snuck into the hotel Prince Viktor was staying at. While no one was looking in the lobby I snuck into the stairwell.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind me as I was closing the door. I turned around while swinging a kick. I hit him in the side then flipped around and knocked him unconscious. I checked if he was dead then I went up the stairs. I snuck my way up to the nineteenth floor where I found Hundjägers.

"Hold it!" one of them ordered in German once they saw me.

"I'm here to see Viktor," I told them as I showed them my mark of the Endezeichen. They woged as they looked at each other. One of the Hundjägers grabbed my arm and started dragging me to one of the rooms. They opened the door and threw me in. I hit the floor as they slammed the door shut. The two didn't come in.

"Ms. Reed," Viktor's voice had a lethal and unamused tone. I wasn't all that surprised to find out it was just the two of us in the room, good. Viktor stood in the middle of the room staring down at me. I stood up and I shook out my shoulder like it had been hurt.

"Your guys no how to treat a lady," I said in a serious tone.

"You're no lady," he said, "you told me the job is done. Where is the child and my dear cousin's head?" His eyes were full of danger and so was his posture. I knew if I said the wrong thing I would be dead. Too bad everything I was going to say was indeed the wrong thing.

"They're both safe and far away from you," Anger filled his eyes.

"So you are still in love with him," he had a lethal yet amused smile. "You do know that he's in love with the mother of his child." He watched me for a while then his smile grew wider. "You already knew that," his tone was more amused than lethal, "then why are you here? He doesn't love you."

"Love is knowing when to let go for the sake of their happiness," I told him.

"You don't really believe that do you?" he chuckled.

"It's better than nothing," I said through my teeth.

"I guess you're right," he moved close to me. "It's not like you could make love to him even if you wanted to," he smiled. My rage was starting to boil in my stomach. "My cousin really does love intimacy he's been with more women than you could count. He even had sex with Adalind's mother," my body was starting to shake as he go so close to me I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Whatever you're doing Viktor, it's not going to work." my tone warned him if he didn't stop he'll suffer.

"Oh but it is," he touch my face that moment and showed me his index and middle fingers. I looked from him to his fingers. I couldn't understand why I was looking till I saw the shine of water on his fingers. I looked to his face and he was smiling. The next thing I knew was he grabbed my neck and threw me face first into a wall. I hit the wall hard and I felt my nose brake against the plaster wall. I turned around as his fist met my face. I could feel a few of my filling get knocked loose as I hit the ground. He kicked me in the ribs and a curled around myself on impact. I looked for something across the room as his foot made contact with my lower stomach. My eyes spotted a glass vase with flowers. I focus on it as he was bringing his foot down for the third time. The vase went flying and smashed against his head and he shouted. I took the moment to get up so I could run. My hands found the broken glass as the met the floor to push me to my feet. Viktor kicked me to the ground and I fell into the broken glass. I felt shards of glass pierced my skin as Viktor brought his foot down on the middle of my chest. I focus on him and I sent him flying across the room. He hit the wall and I ran. Hundjägers came piling into the room before I reached the door.

_Fire escape! There has to be a fire escape! _I ran back into the room with them on my tail. I ran into the master bedroom and I found the fire escape. The Hundjägers were already in the room once I found it. There was no time to open the window so I made a running start. I took a couple of steps then ran. I smash through the glass and hit the iron railing. I grabbed the railing and swung myself over to the next landing. I dropped down and the Hundjägers were already climbing down the stairs. I grabbed the railing again with my bloody hands and did it again and again. My hands became bloodier each time till by the time I hit the fourth floor they were soaked and I couldn't hold on to the railings anymore. I grabbed onto the railing to jump down to the third floor and I looked up. They were a couple of floors behind me so I was almost home free. I jumped over the railing and my hands slipped. I started falling. The last thing I remembered was screaming.

**Third person POV**

Viktor stood by the window of his hotel room with a drink in his hand.

"My men can't seem to find the Lady Grimm anywhere," a tall Hundjäger told him nervously.

"She fell forty feet up she couldn't have walked away," Viktor said with a lethal tone.

"Sir she is different from all others of her kind. She had an encounter with a Cracher-Mortel like the other Grimm here in Portland."

"So she could have survived the fall," Viktor took another drink.

"Yes sir."

"Then she didn't come alone. Find who ever helped her escape." The Hundjäger left the room leaving Viktor alone with his cruel thoughts. Viktor stared out the broken window that Terra had escaped through. Viktor smiled as he took another drink. He had gotten to her, he had caused her to show the emotions she had buried for years. She was a broken Grimm once again and he took great pleasure in that. He took pleasure in the fact that she could no longer protect the bastard she loved. Prince Viktor finished his drink and smiled cruelly. He wasn't done with Terra and making Sean watch it may affect the human off of him.

_Of course, it may not work at all,_ he thought, _but torturing that traitor will be great fun anyways._

**Terra's pov**

I opened my eyes and all I could see was black. My heart was racing and everything hurt. I started panicking and I tried to get up. A hand touched me and I started screaming.

"Terra, it's okay." Light instantly blinded one of my eyes and in the other was still black. I looked around franticly trying to find out where I was. "Terra!" Hands grabbed my face and force me to look at the person. My one good silver eye met Sean's green eyes and I started crying.

* * *

**So in the end the only Royal Terra betrayed was Viktor.**


	14. You'll love me or Hate me after this

**!warning! indirectly talks about stuff. You may either hate me or love me later. **

**Do I care?**

**as long as you don't say negative stuff. ( go ahead & correct spelling & grammar if that's it)**

**P.S. again difficult chapter.**

* * *

**Terra's POV**

"How do you feel?" Sean asked as he started cleaning my bloody right hand.

"Like I fell from the fourth floor of and twenty story building," I groaned, "then got hit by a train." Sean was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"That was completely stupid," his tone was lethal, "you nearly died." I could feel a knot begin to form in my throat. "What were you doing anyways?"

"I was trying to get you back to your daughter," I glared at him with my good eye.

"And what if you died?" he glared right back at me.

"Then either Kelly or Meisner would have to take over." Sean looked annoyed by that. We were silent for a couple of minutes while started bandaging my hand. "Remember when I broke that hand against your face?" I smiled.

"My face still hurts from that," I saw a quick smile. "How did a Hundjäger get the drop on you like this?" he asked as he started with my left.

"It was actually Viktor himself," I could feel that knot again. Sean looked me in my good eye. "I had no time to react between each hit," for a split second I thought I saw concern in his eyes. "Do you have an ice pack or something for my eye?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me a ziplock bag full of ice. "Where did you get that your ass?" it was a light joke but he didn't seem amused.

"You knocked it off when you woke up" he told me as I pressed it to my right eye.

"Take your coat and shirt off then turn around," I nodded and did as he obeyed. He avoided looking at me while I took off my shirt. I sat on the floor in front of him with my back to him. "Looks like you may need a few stiches," he told me.

"How bad are they?" I asked him.

"Not too bad," he started taking the glass out. "It's a miracle some of these glass shard didn't go in deeper when you fell."

"Maybe it was the zombie thing," I winced as he pulled out a piece of glass.

"That one is really going to need stitches," for a moment I thought I heard a tone of sadness.

"Just burn them," I told him.

"No we can stitch them up," he protested.

"Just do it!" I turned to look at him,

"The scars will be worse than the ones already here," he touch some of the scars. I flinched as he pulled away.

"It doesn't matter," my voice was shaky.

"Fine," he said and continued to pull more glass out. At times I wanted to scream out in pain but instead I bit my lips and clenched my fists. "The glass is gone," he told me as he wiped up some of the blood. I heard him flick a lighter. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked.

"Do it," I said through my teeth. He pressed a hot piece of metal against my back and I screamed. He covered my mouth fast and I bit his hand. Matt had covered my mouth a few times when I scream so it became a habit to bit. Though, unlike Matt, Sean didn't pull away.

"It's okay," he whispered softly, "I'll just stitch you up." he dropped the piece of metal (which sounded like one of my knives.) I nodded as a few tears fell from my eye. I heard him shuffling through the first aid kit then followed by another sound of a lighter. "There are only a few that look like they need stitching up," he told me, "but the one I was most worried about was the one that was burned." I nodded as I felt the needle pierce my skin. I welcome this small amount of pain because it was the least amount of pain I had felt all day. "How did Viktor even get the drop on you?"

"He told me thing that I both knew and didn't know," I told him.

"Like what?"

"Well for one you're kind of a man whore." I gave him a fake teasing smile. "He told me you slept with both Adalind and her mother."

"That was a long time ago," he told me as he cut the thread.

"No need to explain to me," I told him. He started on another gash in my back and we were back to silence.

"What was the thing you already knew?" he asked me.

"I'd rather not talk about it," that knot felt like it was starting to choke me.

"What did he say?" he was getting pissed, "Terra?"

"Are you done?" I snapped, "I'd really love to have a shirt on."

"Don't change the subject!" he snapped back.

"Why does it matter? I know what he said was true so why does it matter?"

"Just tell me," he said in a lethal tone.

"You really want to know?"

"Stop stalling!"

"He told me you were in love with Adalind! Happy?" he was stunned.

"You think I'm in love with Adalind?"

"Hints why I said I knew it was true," I got off of the floor without having him bandage my back. Every movement hurt so I only made it as far as back onto the couch. The next thing I know is he's pressing his mouth to mine.

"Well you're completely wrong," he said as he broke away from a moment. I made our mouth meet again and he pulled me into his lap. My finger dug into his gelled hair as he deepened our kiss. His large hands ran over my scared back. His touch was gentle as his hands went over each of my scars. I forgot how gentle he could get at times and I forgot how safe I felt in his arms. My hands dropped down to the hem of his t-shirt and my hands went up his shirt. Sean pulled away and gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Just shut up," I told him and I made our mouths meet again.

"Terra," he pulled away again, "you don't want to do this." I looked at him without trying to kiss him.

"I think for the first time I do," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a concerned tone. I nodded

"Just be careful I'm a little broken right now," I bit my lips.

"When are you not?" he teased. Before I could say anything about that he gently pressed his mouth to mine. "I'll be careful," he promised.

**Renard's pov**

I smiled as I watched Terra sleep by my side. Her body was curled around mine and her head was resting on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she groaned. She brought her hand up to rub her eyes.

"OW!" she woke up with a pained look on her face.

"Nose or eye again?" I asked her.

"Both," she groaned, "at the same time." she yawned and rubbed her good eye. "Is there anything to eat?" she asked as she sat up.

"I'll go look," I dropped a kiss on her shoulder and I got up while grabbing my pants. I pulled on my pants as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an icepack for terra then went to the cabinet. I grabbed two MREs and two bottles of water than went back to the living room. Terra was pulling on my t-shirt (which looked like a dress on her) as I walked in. "okay your options are Pork Rib or Meatballs with Marinara Sauce," I told her as I handed her the ice pack and water.

"I'll take the pork," I handed her, her meal as I sat down next to her. We put our food in the chemical packet and waited for them to heat up.

"Sean?" she spoke up as she nestled into my side.

"Yeah?" I put my arm around her.

"Where's my pony?" I started laughing.

"You're the worst Endezeichen I've ever met," I kept laughing.

"but do you love me anyways?" she gave me a teasing smile. I pressed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled at her.

"of course I love you," I gave her another quick kiss.

"good because I love you too."

* * *

**MUSHY! sorry about the mushiness. **

**okay I want honest answers, _How many of you fan girled?_**

**I think I've made Renard's reactions more like reader reactions. Also Terra seems to cry a lot. Hopefully this will be the last time she cries for a while. **

**So I decided to watch the rest of **_**Road Rules**_** with David Giuntoli and I found no reason not to like him. Also right when I decided to start writing again I hit play on my iPod and **_**Easy**_** by **_**Tricky Woo**_** started blasting in my ears. I think I may be a "little" obsessed. **

**Also be lucky there was a lot of filler scenes in here which are kind of important but I'm going to put those in different places. **


End file.
